


(Vid) The Phoenix

by margarks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, RKAD, Ryan Kelley Appreciation Day, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Deputy Parrish and wanted to do something for Ryan Kelley Appreciation Day 8/31/14. Since I’m out of town this weekend I’m posting a few days early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Vid) The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Footage: TW Seasons 3b & 4 (up through Perishable)  
> Music: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy (Save Rock and Roll)  
> Warnings: Graphic Violence, including setting a man on fire

For Ryan Kelley Appreciation Day (his birthday) 8/31/2014. Posted a few days early since I'm going off the grid on vacation tomorrow. Thanks to ladycat777, spikedluv, and cpwatcher for indulging me in beta-ing the vid!

Password for video is: RKAD

[The Phoenix](http://vimeo.com/104469667) from [margarks](http://vimeo.com/user31617328) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
